A Sugar Coated Denial
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Prowl X Optimus, Ironhide X ratchet. A write that may or may not be continued please review
1. Chapter 1

A Sugar Coated Denial

* * *

I think Borath is right I have a sick obsession with love that hurts...

May or may not be continued...this depends on you the reader...review ..tell me what you think ...cause I'm stuck.d

* * *

He knew it was all a dream, but that didn't ease the panic. A flux, random files brought up from his memory core during recharge. This vivid the images were in his processor. The images he saw were energon coated, and brutal. He had seen soldiers fall before and his processor was placing closer friends in those images of death.

He'd seen a femme fall to her death in battle, but instead of her, he saw Jazz; impaled and pressed into the dark earth by Starscream. It was more than a mech could bear to witness but this vivid nightmare would not allow him to turn away.

Finally turning in the wake of his panic he saw Ironhide lifted up by Megatron and dropped straight onto sharp rocks below. Laying helpless Megatron lifted his stabilizer and pressed it to the mech's middle. Ironhide struggled to grasp the stabilizer with both servos in an effort to toss over the Decepticon, but it was too late he was split into two straight down the middle of his back-strut with no chance to save him.

Sitting up in the berth, he screamed, optics flaring to life; his manifold working overtime to flood fresh air to his overheating systems, as he sat in sheer panic. His chassis rose and fell with a quick pace but soon eased.

"Hey easy." His partner rose up beside him. "I'm here… calm down." A servo clutched his chassis as his dark optics turned. "It's that same Flux." He hadn't needed to ask.

"Yeah." Optimus shook his head to try to gather himself. "Same one."

"Perhaps a discussion with Ratchet would be best." The calm words were honest and though they were strong words, one could hear the concern behind them. "You cannot handle this on your own….I thought if I was here it would help but they just get worse."

"Perhaps I should speak to Ratchet." Optimus nodded as the smaller mech slid closer looking up at prime; optics filled with concern.

Looking over his partner to the clock he shook his head "You should be going soon."

"Yes." Prowl said slowly turning his head to eye the clock with disapproval. "If we intend to keep this from the ranks we need to keep our schedule." He frowned outwardly. "But Promise me…"

Prime nodded slowly "I'll see Ratchet."

"Was it me this time?" Prowl asked softly pulling his stabilizers beneath him in an effort to sit up taller looking Prime in the optics.

"No." A thankful vent of his manifold as he lay back pinching the bridge between his optics; he steadied himself. "Jazz and Ironhide this time…"

"Ironhide comes up a lot." It was a matter of fact statement.

"Jealous?" Prime crested a smirk.

"Of course not." Prowl frowned slightly, in truth it bothered him that the first mech always rotated but the second was always Ironhide. Prowl thought the subliminal message was clear. His concern for Ironhide overweighted everyone else.

"He's my body guard and my friend…nothing more." Optimus reached out for the lithe mech and pulled him down over himself. "Good Morning…." A soft whisper of adoration in cybertronian against the Cruiser's audio.

A smile fell over the usually stoic face of the cruiser. "Good Morning Sir." He smiled as they came together briefly for a kiss. Pulling forth his restraint Prowl leaned back.

Optimus released a sound akin to disappointment not wanting him to go.

"Don't start that with me." Prowl said firmly backing away. "I have to be out of here before the others wake up." He said.

"I understand." Prime grabbed his arm pulling him back down. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Prime's engine revved and Prowl's followed without warning.

"Optimus." Prowl protested but met his lips with a moan. "I have…" he kissed him again as their bodies heated up and little fluid lines of electricity broke between them. "Slag it …" his fingers dug deep down under blue and red plates shifting to graze his digits across the proto-form below. Optimus' grip loosened as he gasped at the contact. Before he could react, to tell the mech of his feelings, Prowl was out of his arms.

Sitting up Prime shook his head "That's not fair." He protested quietly and rubbed at his chassis that now ached.

"That's not the point sir." Prowl smirked. "Work first, play later…" He said flatly. "I will make it up to you." Prowl stepped up to the edge of the berth and set a hand on Prime's bent knee joint. "I promise you…"

"You best." Prime groaned leaning back "Or I'll take you off duty and make you." Covering his optics with his servo he sighed.

"I'll see you in the command center." Prowl turned and checked the video feed in the hallway. Seeing it clear he turned to see prime waving his hand to his second. With a smile the cruiser stepped up to and out of the door.

Prime sighed and shook his head. "Primus." He uttered and rolled slowly over on his side, the nightmare becoming clearer in his mind. Reaching beside himself he pressed a few buttons.

"This is Ratchet what seems to be the trouble?"

"It's Prime could you come to my quarters?" He groaned quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"My fluxes …they keep….I just need you to come scan me." Prime murmured his arm lying across his optics. "I can't take this anymore I'm not getting any recharge."

"I understand I'll be on my way shortly. Give me a few clicks to get my things gathered together."

"Thanks Ratch."

"Don't have to thank me Prime." Ratchet shook his head and closed the comm.

"What was that?" Ratchet rolled over and pushed himself to a seated position. Ironhide shook his head propping himself up optics focusing on Ratchet's back-strut.

"Prime needs me." Ratchet said slowly trying to rouse himself.

"This early?" Ironhide shook his helm and lay back down. "Slagger can't wait can he?" He sounded very irritated.

"He's not recharging." Ratchet said quietly. "I feel bad for the mech." He stood. "After I help Prime I'll be in Medical. By the time I'm done with him it will be time to report."

"Kay." Ironhide lazed over and his optics went offline as he rolled away.

"Don't over recharge."

"Won't…" Ironhide muttered coldly and waved a hand before going back to his rest. Ratchet shook his head and reached back to rub Ironhide's arm for a moment before he made his way out of the room. He and Ironhide, like Prowl and Prime, were keeping their relationship secret.

Ratchet stepped into the hall without a thought and turned left to head to his office before making the trek across the ship to Prime's quarters.

* * *

Prowl sat in Prime's chair quietly with his data-pad going over the daily schedules his processor not staying focused. He looked up at the clock, still no Prime. He sighed and turned. "Jazz, you have the bridge." He said making for the door.

"Where's the fire Prowl?" Jazz smirked moving to the command chair.

"No fire, at least I don't think…I will return momentarily."

Jazz sat down with a smirk on his face. "Uh huh sure…" He muttered once the cruiser was out of range. "Checking up on Prime..." he smirked softly. "Can't keep things like that from Jazz."

Prowl waited outside the door quietly his servo raised up he waited; debating whether or not to knock. With a heavy vent he rapped his fisted servo quietly and the door slid back allowing him entrance.

Prime lay on the berth looking up at the ceiling. Ratchet sat beside him and was nodding slowly they were speaking. The cruiser kept back quietly just watching and waiting. The door slid shut behind him; the sound causing the medic to turn to him.

"Speak of the Pit himself." Ratchet turned and smiled at him. "He's going to be fine Prowl."

Prowl shifted his shoulders squaring them then gave a curt nod. "Thank you Ratchet." Stoic and quiet he merely waited.

"Drop the act kid, he told me." Prowl blinked "I won't say anything Doctor patient and what not."

Prowl walked around to the side of the berth to face Prime with a confused look. "He knew I'd been with someone…thought maybe perhaps a virus had been passed to me." He said shuttering his optics quietly. "Nothing to worry about."

"There's no virus...it was only a theory." Ratchet stood. "I'm taking him off of active duty for a few days." Turning to Prowl he waited only a moment before continuing. "I'm going to stop by every evening for the next few days to try to get him into a full recharge with some specific chemicals, and no interfacing." Prowl didn't flinch only nodded.

Prime shook his head as the energon rushed to his facial plates. "Ratchet we're not younglings."

"The pit you both aren't" he murmured as he looked at Prowl "guess I can't court marshal you both can I?"

Prowl looked down "Only if you would like to." he sighed not catching on. "It's well within your rights to-"

"I was joking." Ratchet said slapping Prowl on the shoulder "I'd be a hypocrite if I did that."

Prowl's optics widened "Who are you with?"

"Ironhide." He smirked. "Now keep that to yourselves." he pointed between Prime and Prowl. "Get some rest, I'll be back tonight." He said before walking out of the room giving the two a soft knowing glance as the doors closed behind him.

Moving to sit at the bedside Prowl's servo moved and slid into Prime's latching onto it tightly.

"Can you handle things?"

"Jazz and I will see to everything. You needn't worry yourself over it all. We've done it in the past we'll get by." He offered a comforting glance and smile. "Rest." his free servo moved over Prime's helm and he sighed. "I hate seeing you like this." he murmured.

"I'll be alright." Prime protested quietly. Prowl only nodded, he couldn't be sure of Prime's words but he would give the mech the benefit of the doubt that laced his mind. "What's the matter?" Prime shifted forward and slid himself into a seated position on the berth.

Prowl shook his head looking away still clutching the mech's hand. "Your dreams...what I am feeling is unwarranted." The cruiser shrugged trying to steer the conversation away. "Dismiss my unease."

Prime shifted reaching out to turn Prowl to face him "Now that would be neglectful of me." he frowned "what is it?"

"It's nothing sir." Prowl shifted pulling himself free. Prime stood grasping him by the arm pulling him back.

"Primus it's nothing." Prime shook his head "Speak to me...and don't call me sir."

"Your dreams center around Ironhide."

"He's my friend."

"I told you ...just dismiss my unease." Prowl looked up trying to find a break away. "I should be getting back to command..."

"No." Prime's voice rose slowly. "You will talk to me...we will talk about this." he touched his own helm. "I'm not going to let you just walk away upset."

"I'm not upset." Prime gave Prowl a disapproving look. "I'll get over it." He insisted waving his hands to illustrate he needed to go.

Prime sighed and pressed his comm. "This is Prime to Jazz...you have command for the remainder of the day."

"Something wrong with Prowl Sir?" The response.

"No but he's taking a day off." Prime cut the connection and shook his helm pointing behind himself "Sit."

"Optimus..." Prowl shook his head "Please don't do this..."

"I said _Sit_." Optimus frowned. The cruiser lowered his door-wings and sat quietly down on their berth. "I'm tired of this...you don't trust me."

"I do...I just don't trust myself."

"Why do you say that? What makes you say that?" Prowl shook his head. "You don't trust me."

"I'm sorry...your dreams...I just feel."

"Talk to me." Prime knelt down before him. "Tell me what you feel." A servo raised and cupped Prowl's face. "I need to know so I can fix all this."

"I ..uh...After you started fluxing hard, I started to gather up books, data-pads on fluxing research and found that the most common denominators were indications of repressed emotional feeling." Prowl looked up.

"So you believe that my constant dreams concerning Ironhide mean something more than what they really are?" Prime sighed.

"You're in love with him." Prowl said flatly.

Prime bit back a laugh. "I'm in love with you." He said tipping up the cruiser's face. "And the sooner you start believing me the sooner we can get to the good stuff." He said softly.

"The good stuff?" Prowl looked up confused beyond all reason.

Prime shook his head with a soft smile. "Bonding."

"Bonding?" Prowl looked up "But sir everyone would know...we could be court marshaled." Prowl blinked finding the irony. "I'd have to court marshal myself." He said in all seriousness.

Prime chuckled softly. "No...I'm about to change those rules, there are far too few of us and we are all too far from home to follow such antiquated rules. Ratchet and Hide are happy...I want to be with you, and I won't stop anyone else who would wish to bond within the ranks." He said slowly.

"Bonding?" Prowl's back-strut almost gave as he slumped down "With me?"

Now Prime chuckled outloud. "Yes with you."

"Primus." The cruiser let out a heavy vent.

"And when it happens you will see into my spark yourself and know the truth of my love." Prime said lifting his second servo to cup the cruiser's face as they sat there; Prowl on the berth, Prime knelt before him on the ground.

"I...love you too." Prowl smiled and leaned forward meeting his lip-plates with Prime's. Their kiss lasted only a moment before Prime pulled back "Rest with me."

"I have work."

"As you recall I told Jazz he could handle it...rest with me...it's not an option."

Prowl sighed "I guess that means I'm yours for the day."

"Indeed." Prime nodded. "Indeed." He moved slowly with deliberate movements to place himself beside the cruiser quietly on the berth. "It will get better and I will do all I can to settle your unease."

Prowl smirked "You need to be resting." he countered softly.

"Can't." Prime said slowly his servo reaching around Prowl's midsection and pulling him closer. Leaning down to the Cruiser's audio the semi's gearbox shifted down. "I'm busy." The semi chuckled.

"Optimus we cannot" Prowl said under protest as he tipped his head over allowing the larger mech access to his neck-joint.

"Don't care." Prime murmured mouthing over the delicate parts. "Our time not theirs."

Prowl showed utmost restraint as he stood. "I won't go against Ratchet's orders for your best interests." He sealed his optics keeping his back to Prime, trying to will away the sensations from the cooling lines against his neck where the warm glossa had been.

Without warning he was grasped by the door-wings and spun around meeting Prime's waiting gaze. He hadn't heard him stand, his leader was quiet; almost stealthy in his movements. "Prime." It was a warning as strong arms encircled him.

"Prowl." Just a serious a reply as the cruisers. Prowl smirked in the arms of his partner and sighed. The larger mech leaned down once more mouth returning to the soft lines in the neck-joint of the cruiser.

"Once...then you're resting."

"I knew you'd cave." Prime smirked and came around front of the cruiser.

"Quiet or I'll call Ratchet on you." The Stoic cruiser crested a smile as his servos began to find their favorite holds against Prime's chassis pulling him closer.

"You wouldn't dare." The smile faded and the ridge above his right optic rose. "Ok you would...but don't ..." Prime tipped up the Cruiser's face to his own the thumb of his servo running over the small plate at Prowl's chin.

Prowl shook his head no and leaned up to kiss Prime; who smiled into the kiss and let his servo fall away. Prime nestled his servos up against Prowl's door wing joints pinching them softly. Prowl groaned at the contact and his wings lowered over the servos keeping them locked against his joints. "Prime." he murmured.

"What?" A chuckle along the cruiser's audio as they held one another close in a slow sort of dance.

"Optimus." He corrected quietly optics sliding shut as the larger mech continued to rub at the joints softly.

Prime enjoyed watching the stoic cruiser melt into a molten mass of metal in his servos. Like this, Prowl's defenses were down, he could truly let everything go. Leaning down Prime pulled him up to kiss him while still pinching at his door wings.

* * *

The rec room was eerily quiet as Ratchet sat down next to his partner. "Think they'll listen?" Ironhide asked optics down into the bottom of his cube in frustration.

"Do you ever listen to me?" Ratchet asked with all seriousness as Ironhide met his glance with a scowl. "No." He smiled and let the topic of Prime and Prowl go. "We both have tomorrow off duty."

"I know that." Ironhide said firmly looking around the room.

"Lets go for a drive." Ratchet said leaning down on his forearms optics turning to gaze the room. "It's been too long."

"Perhaps." Ironhide said with a gruffness that bordered anger. Something was the matter and he wasn't himself.

"What's the matter with you?" Ratchet's servo slid under the table and rubbed against the side of the tire that rested below Ironhide's hip joint; a soft touch under the table and out of view of anyone else. "Tell me what's wrong..." Ratchet's brow plates shifted quietly as he turned his head to face his partner.

"Nothing." The curt response made the medic withdraw his servo. Ironhide shifted and stood moving away from Ratchet without a word. The medic sat for a long while watching the black figure discard his cube and moved out of the rec room quietly. Ratchet sighed his vents blowing cold as he looked down at his cube with unmasked hurt. He shook his head again and pushed the little cube away loosing his will to fill his tanks anymore.

A smaller mech walked up to the edge of the table. "Hey Ratch." He said quietly. "Is something the matter with Ironhide? You don't look to good did he say something."

Looking up the medic took in the younger soldier with a smile "He's Ironhide..." It was all the medic could say as he turned putting on a smile "I'm fine." He lied as he scooted over to allow the smaller mech to join him. "Have a seat Bumblebee...I could use the company."

The scout smiled briefly. "Sure." And with the cheerful flutter of his door wings he sat down beside the medic and began to talk about his day.

* * *

Prowl lay in a quiet heap on his side on the berth. His optics low and dim from exhaustion. Turning his head to the side Prime was recharging and for that he was thankful. Turning fully to his side he placed a hand on the larger mech's chassis and then one on his own. The thought of bonding coming to the fore of his processor. He smiled and shifted pressing himself up onto his hips.

He smiled and shifted wrapping his arms around his legs and just looked around their little shared quarters. He made a decision to do something and moved slowly off the berth. Prime stirred but only marginally as he rolled to his side to relieve pressure on his back-strut.

Prowl smiled as he stood at the door venting softly before walking back to look down at the resting mech. "I love you." He said softly laying a quiet hand over the windshield on Prime's chassis. "I always will." he said firmly. "I'll be back soon...don't wake up." Leaning forward Prowl pressed a soft kiss to the chassis shield before leaning back and turning to make his way out of the darkened room.

When Prime on-lined he looked around slowly his servo reaching over to the berth-side finding it empty. He rolled quietly and looked to the chair opposite the berth. The cruiser sat reading his data-pad quietly. "Prowl?"

Prowl smiled looking up "Good morning."

"Morning?" Prime rubbed at his helm quietly. He shifted.

"Yes Ratchet came by last night while you were still in recharge and decided to keep you down." Prowl shifted putting one leg over the other at the knee joint sitting back. "Reprimanded me for interfacing with you earlier in the day but I told him it knocked you out so he didn't have any reason for argument."

Prime nodded slowly. "Anything I should be aware of?"

"Ratchet isn't acting right." Prowl said slowly. "While he was here to give you the chems he just didn't seem on his game."

"How so?" Prime rolled his legs off the berth and looked up quietly.

"I asked how Ironhide was and he didn't answer. He looked almost sad."

"He didn't answer?" Prime stood and stretched out trying to let his sore plates shift.

"No Sir." Prowl's leg began to rock over his knee slowly as he returned his gaze to his book.

"I'll see if I can speak to him." Prime groaned. "I could use some-"

"On the table." Prowl said not looking up. Prime turned his gaze to the table to the small cube that waited for him. With a smile the semi moved to grasp it and sighed quietly. "I'll be going to the command center in a few cycles."

"I'll join you."

"Are you feeling up to it?"

"I think so...if I get to the point I feel unable I will return to berth." It was honest. "What are you reading?" Prowl asked as he lifted up his cube.

"Duty roster." He said and tossed it down on the small side table next to his chair.

"Ah." Prime nodded as the two observed one another in the soft silence. Taking a sip of his cube Prime turned away from him trying to gage himself and what he was feeling from Prowl, something was amiss. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He lowered his leg standing and walking up to Prime. "Why do you ask."

"Because." Another sip. "You're quiet...Stoic." me murmured. "Usually you're only like this on the bridge. When you're here you're a chatter box." he smiled touching Prowl's shoulder lightly. "If you will excuse the human expression."

"Of course." he nodded "It's nothing Optimus really I'm just working on the roster for tomorrow you know how I get when I work." he said softly.

"Yes." Prime shook his head removing his hand from Prowl's shoulder and pinched at his optics. "I'm still foggy."

"Whatever it was that Ratchet gave you...it helped." He said quietly. "I just want you to be ok." He said quietly. Understandingly Prime wrapped his arms around the cruiser, resting his helm on the cruiser as he wrapped up by the smaller mech.

"I shall be." Prime nodded. "Given time."

"Good..." Prowl smiled up at him and they met for a brief kiss. "I need to get to command." Prowl slipped out of his arms grabbing up the datapad.

"Did you want me to approve the roster?" Prime asked in all seriousness.

"uh..." Looking down Prowl glanced at the data-pad as he shook his helm. "No I'll let you sign off when I'm finished." He smiled "I promise." He reached out touching prime's arm one last time. "I'll see you on the bridge." he said before turning.

"Of course." Prime smiled and watched the lithe mech leave quietly through the door. As the door sealed Prime shook his head "What are you up to I wonder?" he pondered before another long drink of energon. As he turned he heard Ratchet over the ship's intercom "Prowl and Optimus to Medical... Prowl and Optimus to Medical." Turning to the door Prime set the cube down and left.

* * *

Sitting at his desk the medic wondered if he should even attempt to go to Ironhide's room or not. They had always spent every other night in the others room and Ironhide hadn't come to his last night. He'd recharged alone. It was more frustrating that the black mech wasn't talking. Shifting around he set the last of his reports in his file and moved to grab up a few stray items to put away.

As his back was to his office door he didn't see the dark mech enter. "I'm sorry." He said curtly.

Ratchet looked up and turned "You needn't be sorry." Ratchet said trying to sound believable. His hands focused on cleaning up his tools setting them back in their recesses in his small medical storage cabinet.

Stepping in Ironhide sighed heavily."I do." He shook his head "I'm sorry I wasn't with ya last night I just..." he growled, "I've had a lot on my Processor and I just can't seem to take it any more."

"Take what?" Ratchet turned and his optics filled with concern. "What's the matter?"

"I hurt." He said his servo rose to rub over his own chassis. "Primus." he groaned.

"Are you damaged?"

"No..." He shook his head "I knew you wouldn't understand." Hide turned to leave shaking his head.

"Ironhide... Ironhide wait!" Ratchet pursued the retreating mech, stopping outside his office door to cross his arms. "Tell me what's wrong."

Ironhide turned bracing himself "You want to know what's wrong?" he asked as he was greeted with the curt nod of the medic. "Primus Ratch..." he moved one pede before the other and rushed into Ratchet pushing him against the outer glass window of his office. "Bond with me." He growled his vocals low and pleading.

Ratchet's optics blinked. "Your spark..." ratchet moved his servo over the larger mech's chassis as he scanned him.

"S'killing me." He murmured. "I can't hardly take much more. S'throbbing like I ain't never felt." His helm lowered into the recess of Ratchet's shoulder and the medic held him like that. A smile graced Ratchet's face as his servos slid up between their bodies cupping Ironhide's face in his hands. "Please." he murmured and it was the hardest thing Ironhide had said in his whole creation. He was reduced to begging.

"You don't even have to ask." Ratchet murmured with a smile and pulled him closer pressing their lips together. The larger black mech's chassis pulled and attempted to open but Ironhide held his hand over the plates to keep them closed. "You're going to break the hydraulic lines that keep that housing shut." Ratchet smiled to him. "We need permission from prime."

"Prime can go to the slag pit." Ironhide said gruffly pressing harder against the medic who lowered one hand from Ironhide's face to his neck and injected as small chemical before the pick-up could protest or defend against him. "Damn it...Ratch...et.." and slowly the large mech went off-line. As Ironhide fell his chassis split but his chamber remained closed, he was suffering from a need to bond. A heat that would not subside, it hadn't been something Ratchet had actually witnessed but it was something he was prepared to handle.

"Easy."Ratchet held him up and turned slightly to move him to a berth without harming him. "I've got you." He said to the off-line form of his partner. "I will always have you." He murmured. "But you're slagging heavy ...I might just have to remove your back up systems while I have you down...thin you up...maybe." He laughed as he pressed Ironhide back on the berth. "It'll make more room in our berth" Reaching up above the berth he pressed the comm. "Prowl and Optimus to Medical ...Prowl and Optimus to medical." The medic smiled leaning over Ironhide's chassis. "Yes." he said softly "Of course I'll bond to you." he touched the mech's face as though it were breakable then broke himself back as he moved to his office to wait for Prime and Prowl.

* * *

"He did what?" Prowl smiled but he was certainly shocked.

"Exactly as I have said it. He's got the fever." Ratchet shrugged.

"What can you do for him?" Prime glanced back at him.

"I want to bond with him Sir." Ratchet stood moving between the mechs to look at Ironhide's limp form on the berth. "I'm tired of hiding it...and this won't go away..." Ratchet said. "I can feel it in my spark too but I'm showing much more ...restraint." He shrugged slowly "I guess he thought that by ignoring me trying to push me back it would quell the feeling." He turned to Prime "Only makes it worse."

"Would you like a formal boding?"

"It's not necessary and he's not going to be coherent enough to do such a thing." Ratchet smiled "You'll allow it?"

Prime smiled "I'm happy for you both..."

"As am I." Prowl said reaching forward to shake the medics waiting servo. "Let me know when you plan to bond and I'll see to it you both have a few days off." Prowl said.

"Tonight." Prime broke in and groaned rubbing his chassis. "The matrix can feel his spark from here...he's in the human terms, got it bad."

Ratchet nodded "I concur." he turned and looked back "Would you help me move him next door Prime he's a bit heavy for just me."

"Of course." Prime stepped away to pick up the mech and moved to the doors as Prowl and Ratchet followed behind.

"And you two what of a bond?" Prowl kept his stoic facade to the medic's question.

"We hadn't discussed it." Prowl said quietly.

"Not fully." Prime corrected him with a smirk as Ratchet open the door to his quarters to let Prime set the larger mech inside on the berth.

"Think about it." Ratchet said looking at Ironhide's limp form with quiet respect. "I found someone worthy of my spark and I think you have both found that in one another."

"That means a lot coming from you Ratchet." Prime smiled.

"Thank you." Prowl smiled politely and waited for Prime to join him.

"Leave him here for now I'll deal with him when my shift is over." Ratchet smirked and shooed the two mechs from his private quarters that was directly next to medical.

Prime looked at Prowl and smiled "You keep getting diverted from command."

"I will not make a habit of it sir." Prowl said still holding the data-pad in his hand thumbing through it.

"I would hope not." Prime smiled softly and watched as the smaller mech trailed over to the far side of the corridor before stepping away toward the command center.

"Bond with him Prime." Ratchet said as the cruiser was out of audio shot. "You can see how much he wants to." Ratchet said. "Get that datapad away from him if you can when he's recharging." Ratchet smiled. "He borrowed it from me."

"Why don't you tell me what it is?" Prime venturned.

"Not my place." The medic smiled and moved into the medical bay. Leaving Prime alone and confused in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar Coated Denial

Chapter 2

* * *

I didn't want it to be predictable...

and I'm not telling what Prowl is reading just yet that's part of the mystery!

* * *

Prowl rounded the corner and was reading as he walked considering the topics of point in his data-pad. "Steeljaw!" Blaster followed the little feline through the halls "Please stop." They were coming toward prowl who shifted the data-pad under his arm and leaned down trapping the small cassette against the wall then picking him up.

"Prowl Sir...I'm so sorry." Blaster said holding out his hands for the little feline that yawned it's vents and tried to stay out of his sire's hands.

"It's fine." Prowl smiled "How are the other three?"

"Better than Steeljaw here...he just ...I don't know what's gotten into him." Blaster looked down sadly at the little feline who had given up it's struggle. "He's just unruly." A sigh of frustration.

"It must be hard to take care of all four on your own." Prowl confessed reaching out his hand petting between the feline's ears.

"Sometimes but it's worth it in the end." Blaster sighed and turned "Won't happen again sir."

"It's really not a problem Blaster..." Prowl smiled and reached out again. "What can we do to help him eh?"

"I'm not sure sir he keeps leaving my quarters and I can't keep him internalized forever." Blaster shook his head "His siblings tried to keep him inside but he got out again."

Prowl smiled and nodded. "Maybe he's after something..." Prowl suggested. "perhaps we should let him go and see what he's after."

"I don't know sir." Blaster said looking down at the feline rubbing his digits under the mechlings chin. " I worry about what he could get into." Blaster sighed. "He is my youngest."

Prowl smiled and nodded "We'll be with him." Blaster nodded and leaned down letting the feline down to the ground slowly. "Go on little one..where are you going?" Prowl questioned as the the cassette looked back up at the two adult mechs with fear.

"Go on Steel I am with you..."

The feline looked between the larger mech and his sire. Letting out a yawn of his vents testing his metal paws on the deck he lowered his nose and continued along the corridor.

"This is Prowl to Optimus I'm assisting Blaster I will be to command shortly." Prowl lowered his hand from his communication device and sighed as they two mechs walked slowly following the feline. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"Being a Parental unit?" Prowl asked "One in the midst of war?"

"Yes however ...I dislike putting them in danger but they do assist me in my job." He smiled "I'm not ready for Steeljaw or Ramhorn to join in the fray yet...their brothers are far older and can take on the responsibility ...but my two youngest I fear are far from ready."

"He's turning." Prowl uttered watching the feline move down a south corridor. Stopping at a door he hissed and clawed at the door.

"What is it that you need from storage little one?" Blaster sighed kneeling down beside his hatchling.

"Theres no one in there." Prowl said and pushed back the door. The lights were off and he reached in touching the switch for the light. The lights flickered and flooded to life as Prowl opened the door fully for the cassette. "Find it …whatever it is hatchling ...find it."

Steeljaw moved with swiftness that made Blaster proud as he sniffed the ground tracking around slowly coming behind some plastic storage crates. There he waited with a whine backing up slowly back to blaster's feet.

"What is it youngling?" Blaster pushed forward kneeling down to the puddle behind the crates. "Energon."

"What type?" Prowl asked pulling a scanner.

"Looks to be bio-energon." Blaster reached down under Steeljaw's middle and lifted him up "Easy...you did good." He said turning his little one away from the mess.

"Someone was bleeding in here." Prowl stood pressing in a controller on his helm "Shipwide announcement Optimus Prime to Storage room six." He said insistently. Prowl smiled as blaster stood and turned himself to Steeljaw. "Excellent little one..." Prowl smiled. "He looks to be a good tracker."

"One day perhaps." Blaster opened his chassis and waited as the small feline crawled within and transformed laying into his appropriate slot next to Ramhorn. Prowl noted the other two were not present.

"Where are your oldest?"

"Back in our Quarters...they are getting too big to carry around." He smiled. "Rewind was working on his books, and Eject was recharging."

"It safe to leave them alone?"

"I take them into battle sir I feel they are responsible enough to take care of themselves in my quarters when I am on base... If I were to leave they would be placed under surveillance, or they would accompany me."

Prowl nodded as they stepped out of the room waiting for Prime. "I see."

"Why are you concerned about it sir ...They've never shown reason to need concern...save for Steeljaw." he sighed "and I am again sorry for that."

"No no ...just had little ones on my mind is all."

"Got someone special back home?" Blaster smirked and leaned back against the wall.

"No." Prowl shook his head "No I don't..."

"What seems to be the trouble Prowl?" Prime looked almost irritated.

"See for yourself sir." Prowl pressed the door open slowly. Prime stepped in alone leaving Prowl and Blaster in the hallway. Prowl leaned on the door and folded his arms. "One of Blasters Cassettes could smell it..."

"Oh?" Prime knelt down and scanned the substance.

"Yes Sir." Blaster chimed in "Steeljaw found it."

"Lets get a sample to Ratchet..." Prime frowned "This is most concerning indeed." Prime shook his head "I want a shipwide lockdown." he said firmly. "I want everyone examined...if this is one of us I want to know who...and if not ...I want to know who's on my ship."

Prowl could read the irritation in Prime's vocals more than anyone. He shifted "Blaster please come with me."

Behind them Prowl could hear Prime on his communication device "Jazz please meet me in storage six I need to start an investigation."

As the two walked Blaster turned to him. "Don't you do the investigations Prowl?"

"Yes normally but as we found the mess ...we cannot investigate...so Jazz will take up my place in the matter."

"I see...and what should I do in the interim?" Blaster asked quietly.

"Go back to your quarters...be with your children I know it's your off time...Prime will call you should we need a statement."

"Yes sir." Blaster said and sidestepped down into a side hallway toward his quarters.

Prowl watched him go a hand upon his chassis caught in a moment of thought. "Prowl?" Withdrawing his hand to his side Prowl turned "What did you all find?" Jazz stepped up.

"Bio-energon...it's all over the floor in the storage room...Prime's waiting for you." Prowl moved past him slowly "I await your report."

"Yes Sir." Jazz smirked and made his way down the hallway.

Prime stood outside the door as Jazz approached. "What's the skinny?"

"It's definitively bio-energon no question." Prime vented moving back the first crate to look around the small room.

"What are we waiting on?" Jazz asked "Ratch?"

Prime nodded. "This isn't my day." He said leaning against the wall pinching the bridge between his optics, the habbit was bad but was a good indicator to his mood.

"I can handle this boss if you need some time ta yerself." Jazz smirked "No bigs."

"No...Jazz ...I need this ...I need the distraction." Prime turned his head looking over the room again.

"Distraction from what?" He asked but was met with a sigh and no real answer. Turning in with Prime Jazz looked down "Where is all that coming from?"

"I'm not sure." Prime said "But it's pooling faster now that I've moved that crate." he said "From within this crate." he looked at jazz who pulled a weapon and waited. Prime to one side Jazz to the other as he pulled the lid back slowly and jazz waited but what he saw shocked even him. "Prime...Oh slag." he muttered. "It's a cassette..." He lowered his gun. "Get Ratch... hurry."

Prime nodded setting down the crates lid as he turned to look before averting his optics and moving to the door.

Jazz cringed and put a hand over his mouth. "Primus." he groaned and tried to avert his optics. Looking up he heard the announcement for ship-wide lock-down. This wasn't good and it would affect them all.

* * *

Ratchet cringed as he looked at the berth. They'd moved the body to medical and Ratchet was performing the postmortem. "How did he die?"

"Energon loss...he bled to death." Ratchet said circling the table with a frown "He's very young." He said firmly. "I don't know how he got in that crate let alone got aboard the ship."

"Jazz is looking into that...trying to find where that crate came from." Prime sighed shaking his head. "The cons must know."

"I would think so ...if one of Blaster's cassettes were to go offline he would feel it. All Creators and Sires are linked to their offspring." Ratchet leaned back on the opposite side berth "Poor thing...I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

Prime stood silent over the little one's head as he pet its head with his servo. " May Primus accept you with open servos." he said to the body before him. "do we know it's designation?" He asked.

"It's called Ratbat." Ratchet sighed picking up his tray of tools turning for a wash tub to start to clean them.

"We'll perform a casing." Prime uttered quietly.

"Been a long time since we've had dead aboard." Ratchet murmured focus on the washtub and his energon coated tools.

"Yes I know; and here we were talking good news...bondings ...and now this." Prime shook his head. "It's a shame."

"When would you like to do it?" Ratch asked. "I'll get a pod prepared."

"Tonight gather everyone in the cargo bay." Prime sighed, "We'll give him what the Decepticons could not." He touched the maw of the dead cassette with a frown.

"We cannot launch him into space from the surface of Earth." Ratchet frowned "The humans will not allow surface to space launches."

"We will take up a new tradition...we'll bury our dead like the humans."

"Are you sure?" Ratchet blinked "All bodies have always been sent into space or back on Cybertron absorbed back into the systems of the planet."

"There's no way to absorb the little one into the ship...and the only other options is to incinerate him...and I won't do that." Prime said firmly. "We'll bury him."

"As you say Prime… Might I suggest excusing Blaster...his younglings do not need to see this..." he said standing up the grim wake from the thought lost leader.

A nod from Prime "I will speak with him...his youngest found Ratbat...I want to speak with him about it." Prime turned and left and Ratchet shook his head. The leader would flux tonight for sure, he would need to prep a dose the leader could down without trouble.

Ratchet turned and pressed a button "First Aid to medical." he said and sighed lowering his hands to his sides tipping his head back to compose himself before turning to the body on the table. "I'm sorry ...so sorry." he said moving to it's side and reaching up to it's helm with a small tool to shutter it's optics manually. "Primus keep you." He said softly. He groaned and rubbed at his chassis he was starting to feel the draw of his own spark like Ironhide had felt only hours before. "Hurry Aid...I won't be able to take it much longer." he said and forced himself to stay focused on cleaning up the small body and transforming it down as best he could into it's cassette mode.


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar Coated Denial

Chapter 3

* * *

They stood in the cargo bay quietly a mass of soldiers paying last respects to an enemy that died in their midst. Prime stood quietly as they gathered around the grey pod, the glass lid revealing the quiet form of Ratbat, in his cassette mode. His Decepticon insignia removed, he lay still.

"We remember one of our own people." Prime spoke quietly. "We remember him as he was, a youngling." His words were heavy.

Ironhide shifted beside Ratchet quietly able to be close to one another without alarming anyone of their proximity due to the massive turn out in the cargo bay. Ratchet shifted closer his servo moving to cup Ironhide's elbow joint. Always-defiant Ironhide reached back taking the hand despite anyone seeing.

"We say farewell to him not as a Decepticon...but as a Cybertronian..." Prime turned slowly "Our brother." He smiled "One of us..."

Prowl lowered his head and the others gathered followed him. "To Primus." Optimus said. His words repeated back to him by the small crowd around him. He smiled and looked up "You are all dismissed."

One by one the soldiers filed past to look at the body. To leave small tokens, nuts, bolts, charms, anything to pay tribute to the small body and soon the room was quiet.

All stood stock still as Blaster lead forward his four charges so that each may pay their respects to the body laying little tokens within the pod. Steeljaw was last he looked up at Blaster confused before he turned hopping up on his back legs to open his mouth releasing the small human micro chip that he found; his befitting a tribute, into the case. Lifting up Ramhorn and Steeljaw in his arms Blaster lead the other two along.

"Let me help Blaster." Jazz moved forward and grasped up Rewind and took Eject's servo in his own and helped Blaster through the group out into the hallway getting the small family out before the soldiers began to spill into the corridors. Prime smiled at Jazz's quick reaction, it was just common sense and Jazz was prone to nice things like this. The others began to file out behind Blaster and his charges quietly. Leaving Ironhide and Ratchet to the back of the room and Prime beside Prowl.

Prowl sighed outwardly as he stepped down, his duty, moving to lift the pod into his servos to transport it behind them to the back of the cargo bay where a human vehicle waited to take the pod to a secured underground vault the humans had offered for the Cybertronians; to use as their mausoleum.

Prime watched with quiet resolve as he stilled himself squaring his shoulders. The steps of the mechs behind him caused him to turn. "I am sorry this tragedy has overshadowed your bonding." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Don't be sorry Prime." Ratchet said shifting slowly to look up at Ironhide with a nod. They looked better, and Prime could tell by the Matrix their fields had leveled out. Ironhide's output was no longer strained, and Ratchet's was no longer stressed.

"Nothing you could help." Ironhide rubbed his chassis slowly the ache from the surge of the bond still settling on his body.

"Stop it Ironhide you're going to scrape your paint." Ratchet shook his head "I'm not going to paint your torso plate again." Ratchet reached up pulled the dark mech's servo away.

"I like it when you buff out the scuffs." Ironhide smiled and pulled the smaller mech closer.

"Ironhide..." Ratchet pushed him off. "Not here..."

Prime smiled and turned back to see Prowl returning; his hands at his sides, and door-wings low. "Excuse us." He said to the pair and turned making slow steps in the direction of the sorrow filled police cruiser.

Ironhide nodded and grabbed Ratchet's roll bar pulling him before walking ahead. Ratchet followed willingly though making a show of unwillingness. Turning his head back to Prowl watching how he looked up at Prime.

"The humans have it?" Prime lifted a hand placing it on Prowl's shoulder.

"Yes they are to take it to the location they have set aside for us. The body will be heavily guarded." Prowl shifted slowly from one foot to the other.

"You look upset." Prime shifted his head to one side. "Tell me what troubles you."

"I'm not very comfortable about death... especially not a little one like that." Prowl sighed out his vents causing his door-wings to flutter softly. "Makes one afraid to have young at all." He said as a matter of fact.

Prime nodded. "So that's what this is about..." Prowl gave the larger mech a quizzical look. "You've been so quiet lately...reading... something Ratchet gave you." Prowl blinked his optic shutters and just waited. "You're concerned about young." Prowl looked confused as Prime turned speaking. "It's not something we discussed... if it is something you would like I would be open to the discussion."

"Prime." Prowl gaped and chuckled.

"I know that it can be a scary topic."

"Prime..." Prowl grasped his arm and laughed and tried to cut into the mech who just kept on talking. "Optimus." The larger mech looked down. "That was never on my mind."

"Oh..." suddenly Prime felt slightly embarrassed. "But all the time with Blaster, the data-pad from Ratchet..." he shifted. "What else could it have been?"

Prowl sighed. "I was trying to look up bonding rituals." Reaching in the small compartment on his arm he removed the data-pad. "See."

Prime now felt slightly mortified. "I am sorry please forgive my presumptousness." Optimus took the data-pad and nodded. "I am sorry..."

"Do you think of younglings Prime?" Prowl shifted himself to a spot against Prime's left side.

"Often." He hadn't meant it to come out so quickly or to sound so desperate. Looking down to Prowl he sighed handing the data-pad back. "Bonding rituals huh?"

"Yes... I don't want ours to go without ceremony." Prowl said softly.

"If that is your wish I shall oblige." Prime nodded.

"Younglings." Prowl chuckled. "I'll let Blaster leave his charges with you for a Patrol and we'll see how badly you want them then." Prowl smirked and shook his head turning to step away.

Prime's servo found purchase on his door-wing pulling him back. Turning Prowl looked up at him with a smile. Leaning down Prime kissed him softly and the smaller mech worked to sneak his small servos between torso plates and pulled at the spots to elicit a groan from the larger engine.

"Primus." that voice made them break back as they turned. "Sirs." Jazz kinda smirked standing there as a smile crested over his face. He'd come in silently, and the two hadn't seen him get that close. Prowl groaned and turned away. Prime faced Jazz down and shook his head. "No I think this is great!" Jazz smiled stepping up to them. "So we going to repeal that blasted rule?" he smiled "Oh this is so great!"

Prime nodded and put a servo over Prowl's shoulder. "We'll be the second to bond amongst the crew."

"Second?" Jazz blinked then smiled brightly. "who..."

"Ratch and Hide." Prowl murmured turning around.

Jazz looked like he was going to explode "No way!" Prowl nodded and pinched the bridge between his optics. Prime smiled at this and reached out batting the cruiser's hand down stepping closer.

"Make a ship wide bulletin Jazz...the regulation against fraternization within the ranks is now lifted."

Jazz nodded. "You got it boss." He smiled. "I know just how to do it too."

* * *

Prime surmised this wasn't the best idea on earth but it would do for now. Jazz had everyone in the rec room. He stood on one of the smaller tables and looked over the crowd; Prime and Prowl to his left. Blaster to his right. "So we're making some changes." Jazz grabbed up a data-pad from Prowl and fumbled through a few minor things. "Patrols are being knocked down, two to a team not three ..This should lesson some of the strain on some of you..."He turned eying someone specifically. "Blurr..." He laughed and turned "It'll let you take some time off." he smiled. "Also energon rations for the rest of the night have been lifted and there's tons of high grade to go around."

"Why?" Bumblebee asked raising his servo.

Jazz smirked. "Ironhide and Ratchet have bonded." stark silence "And the ban on fraternization within the ranks is lifted.," he said firmly as all optics were on him. "Prime and Prowl intend to bond as well... and I know there are other couples who have been hiding... so no more...you don't have to hide it now."

Prime waited and wondered how log it would take for it to set in, and then it came in a boisterous ovation. There was applause and thanks given to Ratchet and Ironhide. Drinks scattered amongst the mechs and femmes.

Jazz jumped down off the table and folded his arms across his chest. "That went well." he smiled up to Blaster who looked down at him and nodded.

The three femmes had been almost immediately cornered when the announcement had been made, but Sideswipe was doing his best to keep the others off them.

The room swelled with joy and a sense of peace that everyone could be themselves and no one was denying. The room had quieted after a few hours many now open couples and newly forming partners had already moved to their quiet recesses in the ship. Smaller parties had moved out of the rec room and it was back to normal, a mess, but at least quiet. Prime sat with Prowl across from Jazz and Blaster.

Jazz held Ramhorn against his chassis as he recharged. Optimus saw the parental role suited him. "You'd make a good Sire."

"S'not my thing Prime, I'm not a carrier." Blaster shrugged and smiled at Jazz as he spoke. "No offense Blaster."

"None taken…" Blaster reached down to thumb his servo over the soft spot between the small mechs optics; he stirred but didn't awaken. "More the creater type eh?"

"Dunno." Jazz laughed looking down in his arms as the little rhino shifted and yawned his vents. "We'll …just have to see." He said quietly.

"We need to discuss the security feeds." Prowl said softly laying back against Prime's torso and taking another drink of his high grade.

"No work Prowl not now." Jazz shook his head "That's …not tonight." He said reaching up touching his helm lifting up his visor slowly.

"No really." Prowl Insisted. "I saw the feeds myself "we brought that crate aboard …how it got with those others I'm not sure but we got it from a human facility."

Prime looked down "Some trick at infultration gone wrong?"

"That's what I would guess." Jazz said firmly "But why a little one … he was way too young and he's not the one Soundwave usually sends."

"Usually it's lazer beak." Blaster said.

"We'll just need to keep our eyes open." Prime said firmly. "Until then we just need to be careful."

"Agreed." Prowl smiled and took another drink.

"It's nice to see you unwinding your springs." Jazz said of Prowl.

Prime agreed quietly and pulled the cruiser into his arms. "Yes it is nice."


End file.
